oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chat options in quick guides
Should we have chat option numbers in quest guides? This is just a discussion regarding having the chat options keyboard shortcuts in quest guides and quick guides. Example: Refer to this edit http://oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com/index.php?diff=4792424&oldid=4691306 While I can understand that some users want to spam through the chat. I believe chat options are unreliable due to various reasons: 1. Chat options may change positions due to events, progress in quest lines. 2. Chat options are hard to follow when there's multiple chat windows to go through. Seeing something like (1,3,2,1) is confusing. If a player decides to check a guide halfway through a dialogue, they have no idea where to begin using that information 3. It's hard to maintain accuracy and the fact that not all quest guides and quick guides have this requires that all guides have this or none of the do. There should be some modicum of consistency. 3. It looks ugly... I think we should remove chat option numbers or change the format of how the information is displayed. Include the actual dialogue option instead of listing numbers. 03:22, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Comment - 1. That can be solved by putting the correct text in the quick guide, putting **''Correct option'' under the step. 2. You're most likely using the quick guide from the very beginning. Players can use the main guide to see detailed instructions. 3. They're steadily being added. If someone really wanted to add them all, they can watch a Slayermusiq1 video to check the chat options. 4. You put 3. twice. I can do with removing chat options from main guides, but quick guides are called quick guides for a reason. -- 03:46, September 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm very much in favor of keeping the chat option numbers in the quick guides. I don't use full guides so I can't comment on their usage there. — 05:15, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Comment - Agreed with Spine. Keep them but change formatting. ~ 03:25, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Comment and Proposition - I think the chat options are an important part of the quick guides. It's been mentioned that the chat options may not be particularly useful for the normal guides, and I agree with that. I propose removing the chat options from the normal guides in favour of writing out the chat options required; thus increasing readability, reducing confusion, looking prettier and being less ambiguous for editors. There have been more than a few edit wars caused by context-related chat options. As for chat options on quick guide pages, I think that practicality outweighs style here. Making them less useful and more pretty would be pointless. As far as consistency is concerned, we could base the chat options that are listed on quick guide pages on what quests would have been completed at that point in the optimal quest guide page. There's a few inherent problems with that though, like future quest additions, etc. Finally, I think we should indicate on each page that uses shorthand chat options what the numbers in parentheses mean, because it might not be obvious to a first time guide user, as well as making the way the chat options are listed more consistent (using commas, dashes, etc.). JohnSixxScott (talk) 09:06, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Comment - You guys should probably just use our template and module for this: w:c:rs:Template:Chat options — JaydenKieran (talk) 12:10, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Closed - No consensus - There is no consensus to either remove or change quick chat options in quick guides. -- 15:47, October 1, 2017 (UTC)